


Still Here, Still Reaching

by Itgoeson



Series: I Think You're My Best Friend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Communication, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, pure and unadulturated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgoeson/pseuds/Itgoeson
Summary: “Hey, talk to me, Suga. Just,” Daichi settles his hands on Suga’s shoulders, looks him in the eye. It’s terrifying, for a second. Suga worries that he’s being too dramatic. Too emotional.
But Daichi just calmly keeps his hold on him. And he’s right. They’re friends – best friends. They talk. Even when they don’t need to, or when it’s silly.





	Still Here, Still Reaching

“Hey, talk to me, Suga. Just,” Daichi settles his hands on Suga’s shoulders, looks him in the eye. It’s terrifying, for a second. Suga worries that he’s being too dramatic. Too emotional.

But Daichi just calmly keeps his hold on him. And he’s right. They’re friends – best friends. They talk. Even when they don’t need to, or when it’s silly.

So Suga takes a breath. Fixes his eyes on a spot just over Daichi’s shoulder. The mop is there – that stupid mop that Asahi broke. He tries to pick out individual splinters and curls his hands into fists, relaxes them. 

“I’m tired. Everyone wants something from me, but I don’t always know how to give them what they need. I can’t even keep my own starting position, but I can . . . fix everything else? Or they think I can?” His voice is soft. Daichi smiles when Suga flicks his gaze over to him. Knowing Daichi is here, is okay listening to this, helps. Suga’s voice grows firmer. “But Asahi comes back, and he gets his position back. Like nothing happened. And Noya comes back, and Tanaka is right there next to them every day like nothing happened. Asahi walks home with us and asks how we are – how I am – like he didn’t drop off the face of the earth for three goddamn months. He never even –“ 

Suga stops to breathe. Curls and uncurls his fists. Shakes his head. “It’s not his fault. He’s always so nervous. Anxious.” He waves his hand. “They’re not the same thing but. He never. He acted like we weren’t friends if we weren’t playing together. What kind of asshole just drops you? Just. He just left me.” Suga’s voice breaks.

Daichi tugs him in, wrapping him up in a hug.

It’s silent, for a long moment. Just the sound of their breathing and Suga’s sniffs. 

“I could kill him for you, if you’d like.”

Suga laughs. Daichi’s voice had been utterly sincere. When he draws back a bit, Suga sees that Daichi is grinning. 

“Maybe not kill?” Suga reluctantly says.

Daichi laughs. “Make him run laps until he’s throwing up? I could tell Ukai it’s just to make sure he didn’t get too out of shape.”

Suga starts to grin, picturing it. “Suicides, and he has to tell us everything he did when he was ignoring us. Can’t stop until he’s gone over everything.”

“It’s us again, is it?”

“Sorry. It’s just. I missed him.”

Daichi shakes his head. “You love your friends. You love your team. It’s not stupid.”

“You love them as much as I do,” Suga says, slapping him sharply on the bicep.

Daichi laughs. “Yeah. But I’m not so obvious about it.”

“You buy them pork buns! All the time! They’re gaining weight.”

“You have hundreds of pictures of all of us. I should know, you’ve got multiple boxes of them under my bed now.”

“You don’t have to keep them there,” Suga grouches without heat. Daichi’s doing him a favor by keeping them all, he knows. But, well. He’d rather not deal with his father’s disapproval and his mother’s raised eyebrows. Things are tense enough between them.

Daichi snorts. “No, I’m keeping them. Besides, I’ve told you, you can put some up in my room. You’re always over anyways.”

“We need to get into college somehow, and my parents –“

“My place has my mom, anyways. Are you friends with me just to convince my mother to adopt you?” Daichi asks, drawing his eyebrows together and pushing his head forward. 

Suga blushes faintly. Daichi wouldn’t notice if they weren’t still so close. He leans forward more until their heads are touching, just feeling them breathe together, warming the space between them. 

“I’m gonna go out there and be happy,” Suga tells him, closing his eyes.

It makes Daichi’s stomach pancake into his spine, an uncomfortable sort of love too big for him. “Of course you are. But I’m still here, Sugawara Koushi.”

Suga snorts and bumps their foreheads together. It hurts, but Suga is all violent affection. “It’s not angst if it’s with Daichi,” he sing-songs. 

Daichi laughs. “It’s not angst if it’s reasonable. I’m angry too,” he says, dropping his voice like someone might overhear them in the dark, empty closet. 

Suga wraps his arms around him. When the silence has spun out around them in acknowledgement, he huffs. “This is probably the least of our problems. Asahi and Noya coming back and acting fine.”

“You have to focus on something,” Daichi shrugs. 

“What about our bets on when Shimizu-san and Yachi-san are getting together?” Suga whispers, pushing a shoulder into Daichi’s. It’s more suggestion of motion than real movement, close as they are, but it makes Daichi smile nonetheless.

“Oh, I’m still winning. Shimizu’s not going to take advantage of someone younger than her.”

“I’m still waiting on you to tell Michimiya-san to be Shimizu-san’s wingman,” Suga complains. He starts to rock them side to side.

Daichi hums and stretches as they sway. “You could always talk to her yourself.”

“Daichi, I’ve got things to do,” Suga tells him, mock-scandalized, “That don’t involve me being seen in public with Michimiya-san. Your heterosexuality is still salvageable. Everyone thinks you’re dating her anyway.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Daichi grouches, grinning. Suga gasps at his language, and Daichi groans. “Why are you worried about my heterosexuality anyways?”

“Because, Daichi-san, you hang out with a queer like me, you might get ideas.”

Daichi laughs but squeezes him tight. It’s old news, Suga being Suga. The bitter edge isn’t even surprising by this point. Suga’s all sharp edges when he’s honest and alone with Daichi. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Suga. You’re the setter, I count on you to have all my ideas for me.” He rolls his eyes, and it’s a lame joke, but there’s something to be said for trying when there’s not much funny about the secrets both of them are bad at hiding.

They both dissolve into laughter, leaning against one another, until footsteps approach. By the time Tanaka kicks the door open, hands on hips and beaming, they’re halfway into their uniforms. Suga levels him with a blank look and finishes yanking his jersey on over his sports bra.

“Three extra laps for the hole in the wall from the doorknob,” Daichi tells him drily. 

“There’s no hole!”

Noya appears suddenly, jumping on Tanaka’s back, startling him into falling flat on his face. “That’s what she said!” he shouts.

Suga snorts more loudly than he means to, then doubles over laughing. Daichi’s lips twitch. 

“Noya can do them with you for almost benching you with an injury, and extra three for the awful joke,” Daichi calls, picking up the nets to start setting up. Behind him, Suga picks up the ball bag and slings it over his shoulder, still laughing quietly.

Suga and Daichi leave, shoulders bumping, leaving a sputtering Tanaka and Noya on the floor. No one sees them fist bump after they turn the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why is my title so awful? We just don't know. Could it be that it's been saved in my drafts as "wtf the fuck am i doing actually" for the past six months? Maybe.


End file.
